


I'll do what I must

by Canyousensethesarcasm



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, War, lol, more of a truce, not really - Freeform, sister bonding, what better way to bring people together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyousensethesarcasm/pseuds/Canyousensethesarcasm
Summary: Previously posted on Tumblr.Basically how I imagine Nesta’s “apology” will really go like. Nesta and Feyre have a sort of talk, sort of speech, sort of idk before kicking some booty (shrugs)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago, I just forgot to post it on here and honestly I forgot I wrote it at all. Really short one-shot

“You love these people?” Nesta questioned, focusing her gaze on the pale blue of her sister’s irises. The answer lied between them, visible even to the naked eye. Once a gate that could never be passed or permeated, now a bridge that brought them together once more and never closed.

“I do.” Feyre whispered, nodding a resounding yes. These were her people. Easily loved, easily lovable. Nesta knew for a fact that as much as Feyre would die to save them all, they would do the same, if not more, for her. Their high lady, their queen, their friend.

Nesta merely nodded, glancing at the rest of them. At Rhysand, and his heavy gaze, at Azriel and his many shadows, at Mor and her strength of steel. At Cassian, who looked awed at the sight of her, proud, for a reason she wouldn’t recognize until she wasn’t _quite_ as preoccupied. When the time was right.

They watched her, watching Feyre. Taking in the moment as if it was history meant to be written in books. They were lucky she liked to read.

These people, who broke her walls and took its place, who enshrouded her in a safety even she couldn’t create, _were_ her sister’s family. _Her_ family. She would die for them, too.

“Then I’ll do what I must to protect them.”

The sentence echoed in the expanse of the valley. Maybe it was the conviction in her voice, or how she looked as she said it, but Nesta could feel the fear from the soldiers behind her. Could hear it like a steady drum. She could have sworn the whole Earth gasped at the promise. In liberation or defeat, she didn’t know. But she had never been defeated.

Her eyes met Feyre’s once more. An agreement, a pledge, a strength. Feyre’s lips slowly turned upward, and even in the middle of war she felt the warmth of the sun. No one could break the bond between sisters, not between Archeron sisters. Suffer together, love together, fight together. Until the end.

Nesta’s body shifted, scanning the expanse of the army; their weapons, their might. She was mightier, fiercer than any storm, any shadow, any fight. And fight she would, for her old life and her new one.

Her eyes zeroed in on him, riding his chariot. Easily victorious, if he had not created a weapon forged against him. She stared directly at him, at his eyes and will of steel. The light in her gaze grew. She wasn’t a doll to play with, but oh, did she want to play.

She didn’t turn around, didn’t acknowledge her allies behind her. Her mouth merely proclaimed a vow buried in furious temptation.

“But Hybern, he’s mine.”

Feyre’s lips turned sinister at the ferocity of the flame before her. She had no doubt in Nesta’s claim.

They were sister’s after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ignore the fact that I didn’t mention some characters.) :D 
> 
> Guess what???? I’m writing a fic about Nesta’s first time….. killing fae. ;) Because I like gore and murder. (It’s my thing) so be on the look out for it. I hope you liked this one, it took me all of thirty minutes.


End file.
